


Все мои страхи

by PeBeAs



Series: Милые строки про чувства [2]
Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Arguing, Drama, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fear, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Problems, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Real Life, Relationship(s), Songfic, Strangers, Students, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Чонён устало вздыхает и подтягивается. Сегодня у неё ужасное настроение, потому что на улице снова холодно. Иди в задницу, природа. К сожалению, ей нужно работать на кассе в супермаркете, вместо того, чтобы проживать свои счастливые студенческие годы вместе с подругами. Ух, вот ей повезло оказаться в листе ожидания. Аж мурашки по коже пошли! Да и недопоклонник Чеён появился на пороге, пытаясь как-то подружиться с Ю.
Relationships: YOO JEONGYEON & IM JAEBUM
Series: Милые строки про чувства [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180265





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ  
> В работе есть алкоголь и парочка нецензурных слов вроде "пофиг", "нахрен", однако, матов нет.  
> Но будьте осторожны! Тут будут разговоры на очень щепетильные темы, так что учитывайте данные факторы.  
> Приятного чтения🌸☘️
> 
> Вторая часть из цикла по TWICE  
> "Милые строки про чувства"
> 
> Песня, которая частично (!) связана с сюжетом: Seventeen — Fear
> 
> Первая часть: ао3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429411/chapters/61672432  
> Ещё! Работы не связаны между собой вселенными, так что вы можете читать их независимо друг от друга и в любом порядке~

Сегодня холодно. Так холодно, что Чонён даже не проветривает комнаты как обычно, хотя норовит это сделать в любое время дня. Возможно, это потому что она не уверена откуда идёт этот холод. То ли от самой Ю, то ли от наступающей на пятки зимы, которая собирается всех вместе взятых затянуть в пучину отчаяния и снега. Ей никогда не нравилось это время года, так что, может быть, она ещё и злая. Злая и холодная. 

Девушка поправляет волосы за ухо, стараясь найти на кухне какие-то полуфабрикаты, потому что готовить ей лень, несмотря на то, что девчонки всегда хвалят её еду. Льстит, но сейчас они на учёбе, а она до этого три дня подряд работала на кассе в супермаркете. Нужно отдохнуть, так что сегодня она проведёт в обнимку с фильмами (чаще всего, отвратительно страшными ужастиками, которые никто не любит) и в домашней одежде. 

График работы три на три предполагает три дня работы с двенадцати часовой сменой, а после — три дня отдыха. Чонён понравилось это с самого начала, и сейчас подавно. Иногда деньги полностью уходят на часть оплаты аренды и что-то другое, а иногда ей удаётся отложить часть денег на будущее или на чёрный день. Кассирша не та профессия, о которой все мечтают, но её это пока устраивает. Как некая альтернатива, как какой-то вступительный шаг. 

Измученный стон, в котором слышатся чрезвычайно гадкие нотки вялости. В холодильнике относительно пусто. Внутри желудка тоже. И в сердце тоже пусто. Одиноко, можно сказать. 

— Пофиг, — закрывает дверцу буфета с негромким присвистыванием, — закажу пиццу и на этом пойду спать. 

Выйдя из достаточно скромной кухни, она проходит в гостиную, где сразу же разваливается на старом диване. Слышится скрип. Ноги неприятно хрустят, пока она пытается найти пульт. Не выходит. Раздается обречённый вздох, ведь ей снова придётся встать, когда она так удобно легла. Однако, Чонён всегда была упрямой, так что сейчас она просто шлёт сообщение в онлайн сервис доставки пиццы и надеется, что та скоро приедет. 

В комнате тускло и серо, пустые стены давят на сознание, заставляя желание сбежать всё сильнее и сильнее пульсировать в голове. Более комфортная съёмная квартира обошлась бы для трёх студенток и одной неудачницы как их молодые и здоровые почки, так что выбор пришлось остановить на этой двухкомнатной детке в двадцати минутах от университета. Такой себе дизайн, зато можешь прогуляться, если хочешь сэкономить деньги на проезд. 

К счастью (или к сожалению?), место работы девушки гораздо ближе, так что её неспортивность на этом едко хихикает и напоминает одну поговорку. Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло. Да так помогло, что из всех трёх подруг, она единственная не поступила в музыкальный вуз, оставшись в листе ожидания*. Сколько она будет ещё ждать? Хрен его знает. Возможно, любой другой принялся бы искать возможности в остальных заведениях, но Чонён и так протратила всю себя на экзаменах и подготовке именно к этому, что на другое её уже не хватает. 

Подтягивает руки от усталости и лениво листает ленту, закинув одну ногу на подколотник мебели, а другую — прижав к себе. В молчании квартиры она включает какие-то попадающиеся видео, после которых заражает смехом пустующее помещение, а потом замолкает на пару минут, серьёзно разглядывая фото какого-то дерева. Ю никогда не бывает скучно, а если и бывает, то она это мастерски скрывает. 

— Спина чешется, — ворчит хозяйка, но ничего не предпринимает, — ненавижу, — бурчит, закрывая вкладку с мемами. 

Раздаётся звонок. Сначала девушка путает это со звуком микроволновки, но потом вспоминает, что она заказала пиццу. Её желудок в унисон радуется хоть какой-то приближающейся пище, что неприятно колет в боку. Приходится встать и побрести в сторону двери, запустив одну из рук за футболку, стараясь почесать то самое раздражающее место. 

Босые пятки ступают по холодному линолеуму квартиры, огибая тумбочки и заходя в прихожую. В последний момент она толкает ногами чьи-то кеды с порога, чтобы очистить место на ковре с ироничной надписью «Добро пожаловать» (потому что нихрена не добро), и открывает дверь, нежно бормоча:

— О, детка ты приехала, — смотрит на огромную коробку в руках доставщика с ухмылкой и предвкушением, только после обращаясь к нему: — Спасибо, — она довольно тянет, хватая из его рук еду и закрывая попутно дверь. 

Щелчок. Курьер застывает. Ему лишь остаётся снова позвонить в дверь, пока заказчица виновато не кричит за ней: 

— Пардон, сейчас принесу деньги. 

Через пару секунд Чонён быстро открывает дверь, впихивая деньги, пока Им вновь теряет возможность что-то спросить.

И закрывает. 

Даже не узнав человека, который принёс ей её. Тем не менее, Джебом проблемами с памятью не страдает, так что вспоминает одну из подруг девушки, за которой он хотел приударить. Ему просто жизненно необходимо достать её контакты. 

Он снова звонит в дверь, раздаётся недовольное: 

— Я что сдачу забыла? 

— Да, — остаётся хриплым голосом проговорить Иму, хотя дала она в точь-точь, и дверь снова открывается. 

Высовывается чистая ладошка Чонён, которая нетерпеливо двигает пальцами. «Красиво», — думает доставщик, а потому, не думая, даёт ей пять. Вскоре появляется недовольное лицо Ю, а на огромной жёлтой футболке уже виднеется пятно от пиццы. 

— Слушай, что тебе надо? — она опирается о дверной косяк, раздражённо закатив глаза.

— Познакомиться хочу, — честно отвечает доставщик, в голове продолжая «…с твоей подругой».

— С моей подругой? — она произносит, будто читая его мысли, а потом оглядывает его с головы до ног. В голову приходит знакомый образ; на лице появляется хамоватая улыбка, а рука хватается за ручку, пока собеседница не тянет насмешливо: — Да ты же подкатывал к Чеён на прошлой неделе! — она щурится, меняя тон на снисходительный. — Небось голову совсем потерял, да? Сталкерством решил заняться? 

— Нет, это случайность, — он неловко поднимает руку, — я действительно подрабатываю в службе доставки. 

— Бла-бла, — передразнивает его, — мне некогда говорить с озабоченными, — девушка сухо отрезает все его попытки, — хочешь подкатить к Сон, подкатывай в университете. Баюшки! 

Она хочет закрыть, наконец-таки, эту дверь, но нога настойчивого студента успевает втиснуться в проём, мешая этому. Он шипит от внезапного удара, стараясь не скривиться, а Чонён от злости пытается сделать это ещё раз, притягивая дверь к себе и причиняя бедной ноге парня бо́льшую боль:

— Слушай, отвали, — бесится девушка, хлопая и хлопая дверью, — я вызову полицию. 

— Не волнуйся, — шепчет с надутым лицом Джебом, явно стараясь не матернуться. 

Неслышное ругательство. В один момент он хватается за стену рядом с Ю и за ручку дверцы с его стороны. Резкий толчок телом к стене, из-за чего движение прекращается, а нога освобождается от нападений. Лица молодых людей оказываются весьма близко к друг другу, что девушка чувствует запах каких-то отвратительных духов и корчится от неприязни. Им принимает это по-своему:

— Я не маньяк, честно, — признаётся он, не двигаясь с места. 

— Что-то не видно, — хмыкает хозяйка и пытается толкнуть парня назад, не беря в расчёт то, что он явно сильнее её, — пока только его и напоминаешь. 

— Просто передай ей, что это было недоразумение, — ворчит недопикапер, словно это обыденная просьба и ситуация, — и я отвяну. 

— Сам передавай ей, — девушка выгибает бровь, — ещё чего. 

В ответ остаётся тишина, во время которой начинает звонить телефон в нагрудном кармане парня. Благодаря светящемуся экрану видна надпись «диспетчер хён», так что на лице соперницы появляется лукавая ухмылка. Студент растерянно моргает, выпячивая нижнюю губу. 

— Ну, пожалуйста, — тот складывает руки в умоляющем жесте, и она хватается за этот момент, выталкивая его из порога. 

— Иди работай, Казанова, — дразнит она и успевает захлопнуть дверь перед его лицом. 

Громкий хлопок, шуршащие шаги. Джебом разочарован в своём поспешном решении что-то исправить, учитывая достаточно большое количество оставшихся заказов. Он точно охватит по полной программе от Марка. Остаётся повернуться назад, подходя к лифту и вызывая его. Светящаеся кнопка плавно приближается к номеру этажа, и тот уже хочет зайти в него, как слышит приглушённый крик сердитой Ю: 

— Чёртов мудак, моя пицца остыла! 

Им поджимает губы, сдерживая смешок, и заходит внутрь кабины. Так ей и надо. 

— Я поставлю тебе одну звёздочку, неудачник! — слышится ещё раз перед тем, как створки закрываются, а студент осознает произошедшее слишком поздно. 

Упс. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Лист ожидания — это внесение вас в особый список абитуриентов, которые не зачислены в этом потоке, но кандидатура которых не отклонена полностью и будет рассматриваться, если кто-то из основного набора откажется от участия в программе. 


	2. Глава 2

Подруга выщипывает брови Чеён, пока та лениво крутит ленту в телефоне и лежит на её коленях. В комнате, обладающей преимущественно бежевыми оттенками, лёгкий беспорядок в виде учебной одежды на кроватях и стульях, тетрадей на столе и пару пустых тарелок впридачу. Свет из открытого рядом окна удобно озаряет помещение, помогая тщательной работе одной из них. После университета уставшие студентки снова разбросали вещи, обещая себе потом как-нибудь прибраться. На одной из постелей японка осторожно двигает пинцетом, стараясь не причинить соседке боли, и всё время интересуется её ощущениями.

— Кстати, Момо-я, — зовёт девушку Сон с озорной улыбкой, получая в ответ заинтересованное «хм», — знаешь, что мне рассказала Чонён?

— Знаю ли я? А как ты думаешь? — недовольно цокает Хираи, поправляя чёлку на лице девушки; тем не менее, она сосредоточенно продолжает своё дело, строго произнося: — Перестань двигать бровями, если не хочешь стать Джокондой*.

Подруга мило дует губки, замолкая на пару секунд. Её глаза следят за движениями одногруппницы, в то время как та никак этого не замечает. Или просто притворяется. По крайней мере, она не любит отвлекаться во время каких-либо дел вообще, так что всё-таки игривая студентка, не дожидаясь вопросов от японки, начинает свой рассказ сама:

— Оказывается, тот Джебом из второго курса работает доставщиком, — мило хихикает, наблюдая за заторможенной реакцией блондинки.

— А что в этом такого? — хмурится она, хватая салфетку из пачки и вытирая часть чужого лица. — Не помню, чтобы ты относилась к этому предвзято.

— Да нет, — тянет собеседница и машет левой рукой, — дело в том, что Чонён заказала пиццу и он приехал.

— И? — Момо выгибает бровь, глядя на рыжие короткие волосы, хаотично распущенные на её ногах, и придающей подруге шарма в любом состоянии; большие глаза смотрят в ответ.

— Он хотел достать мой номер, — невинно, но широко, улыбается Чеён, складывая руки в замок, — ты закончила?

— Да, можешь подниматься, — та послушно подчиняется, хлопая в ладоши; Хираи неловко интересуется: — Кстати, что за Джебом?

Сон закатывает глаза.

— Он подкатывал ко мне пару раз и даже приглашал в кино, — она сгибает пальцы, перечисляя те дни, — а ещё Чонён хотела на него пожаловаться, но я её отговорила, — под конец довольно лыбится, хлопая глазами.

Воцаряется непривычная для них тишина. Не уютная, а, скорее, прилипчивая. 

— Но ты же отказала ему, — неуверенно произносит подруга, кидая вопрошающий взгляд, — и в чём суть?

— Серьёзно? — возмущается однокурсница, но потом лишь подмигивает, пожимая плечами: — В общем, посмотришь.

***

Ю надевает самую приемлемую для улицы тёплую кофту, но остаётся в тех же домашних штанах. Шапочка на волосах немного большая для неё, потому со временем всё сползает и сползает на глаза. Честно говоря, она бы не вышла из дома при любых обстоятельствах, но спор с Цзы был проигран, а, значит, ей придётся переться с пакетами отходов, плюсом зайдя в магазин за продуктами. Хотя, это в любом случае лучше, чем убираться во всех комнатах их не внушающей жизнерадостности квартиры.

Путь до мусорных баков проходит в сопровождении с самыми грустными песнями об отчаянии из её собственного плейлиста вперемешку с ухудшенным настроением. Ведь вышло донельзя много пакетов с отбросами, учитывая то, что с недавнего времени, они их ещё и сортировали. К счастью, они туго завязаны, тем самым Чонён взяла сразу подготовленные вещи и не загрязнила сильно руки. Однако, отрицать влияние Чжоу, самой младшей из них, не на шутку сильное в их дружной компании подруг, глупо. Вспоминая, её строгое (и милое) лицо, которое пытается образумить своих соседок в том, что помощь всегда начинается с маленького, внутри образуется комочек нежности и желания сделать всё, что говорит макнэша. А говорит она часто очень правильные вещи.

Остаётся только супермаркет. Если бы девушка была бы любительницей посещать свою работу и в нерабочее время, она бы пошла туда и потратила бы лишние несколько минут на прогулку. Брюнетка остаётся на выборе другой, более ближней, торговой точки и заходит в универмаг с каким-то странным названием, похожее на имя фирмы, производящей туалетную бумагу. «Всё же актуальная тема на все времена», — хмыкает кассирша.

Проходя мимо заполненных продуктами полок и массивных стеллажей с разнообразными предметами, Чонён старается взять только то, что надо, не злоупотребляя деньгами и не кладя случайно в корзину какой-нибудь очередной блокнот, в который никто не будет писать. Упс. Главное, что у неё пока есть свои деньги, а это даёт ей полное право ими распоряжаться. Тем более, блокнот слишком красивый и фиолетовый. Она любит фиолетовый.

В тишине заведения, когда в душе Ю бушует трудный выбор между товарами, кто-то дотрагивается до её плеча и та снимает один из наушников, сердито оборачиваясь:

— О, это опять ты? — хмыкает, оглядывая знакомого. — Что надо?

Им застенчиво улыбается и машет рукой в знак приветствия. Он никак не обращает внимания на заметно недовольное лицо собеседницы, продолжая стоять рядом с ней, чего-то ожидая. В обычной спортивной одежде, как свободные штаны и лёгкий пуховик, отличной от студенческой и рабочей, она видит его впервые, но не заостряет на этом своё внимание, сверяя какие-то марки.

— Что надо? — не выдерживает Чонён, полностью обращаясь к студенту. — Не видишь я занята? — она машет руками, в которых держит пачки разных производителей и кивает головой на полки.

— Я хотел подождать тебя, — тянет Джебом, закусывая губу, — просто ты в отделе… ну… этого?

Знакомая издаёт смешок, явно понимая, что тот имеет в виду.

— Чего этого? — парень старается не выдавать сильного смущения, но только сильнее краснеет, когда девушка, ухмыляясь, добавляет: — Типа, личной гигиены?

— Да, — он прячет руки в карманы, не зная куда себя деть, — это неловко.

— Слушай, у тебя всё в порядке? — Ю нарочито заботливо адресует ему обеспокоенную улыбку; уши курьера также принимают алый оттенок. — Мало того, что ты лезешь после отказа, так ты ещё и боишься прокладок?

Последнее заставляет Има вовсе открыть удивлённо рот, в замешательстве осматриваясь по сторонам магазина. Второкурсник будто чего-то действительно боится, а это слишком смешит Чонён, уже еле-еле сдерживающую себя, чтобы не взорваться прямо здесь и сейчас. Она прикрывает рот, одновременно закидывая одну из штук себе в корзину:

— Серьёзно, ты боишься прокладок? — уже недоверчиво произносит подруга Сон, в то же время словно почти жалея его.

— Нет, — бедняга сильнее краснеет, качая усиленно головой, — ты не так поняла, да, — непонятно кого убеждая, почти шепчет однокурсник соседок.

Они остаются стоять около стеллажей личной гигиены, а Чонён понятливо косится.

— Так да или нет?

— Я не боюсь их.

— Остерегаешься? — тянет снисходительно собеседница, замечая всё такое же растерянное выражение.

— Просто… это… — не может подобрать слов. — Неловко? — пожимает неуверенно плечами, теперь вызывая у девушки раздражение, нежели смех.

— Ну ты и лох, конечно, — Ю разочарованно крутит пальцем у виска и почти уходит, когда Джебом входит в ступор, но потом обратно догоняет её около другого отдела.

— В смысле? — хмурится он.

Чонён игнорит настырного доставщика, но прожигающий её спину взгляд порядком надоедает. К тому же, он должен знать правду.

— Ты не начинал со мной разговор, только потому что я выбирала прокладки — это раз, — сгибает пальцы девушка, прерывая все попытки студента её перебить, — во-вторых, ты все равно отвлёк меня, трогая за плечо. А я не люблю, когда меня трогают просто так — три, — выделяет зло кассирша, расправляя шире плечи и даря убийственный взгляд собеседнику, — и ещё ты так выглядишь будто слово «прокладки» убивает мужчин. Это последнее.

Она отворачивается к полкам.

— Вовсе нет, — Им расстроенно машет руками, но его уже не видят, — просто это действительно неловко.

— Ничего не знаю, — пропевает Ю, кладя в корзину пачку уже чая.

— Но! — взвинченно отвечают на обвинения.

— Держи в курсе.

— Это случайность, — пытается уговорить её второкурсник, продолжая пятиться за фигурой недовольной, — я просто возвращаюсь с пробежки.

— Всё у тебя «просто», — закатывает глаза сегодняшняя клиентка, под конец совсем потеряв терпение, — слушай, — Дже навостряет уши, — я бы сказала, что ты милый, — делает секундную паузу, встречаясь прямым взглядом со студентом, — но ты вызываешь недоумение. 

На этот раз Чонён дают до конца развернуться и уйти, а он, не мешая ей, всё остаётся стоять на месте. Слова бьют под дых, затуманивая сознание, когда второкурсник и вправду хочет всего лишь извиниться. Ситуации происходили случайно и он не хочет проблем. Однако, они всё равно появляются.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Мо́на Ли́за», или «Джоко́нда» — картина Леонардо да Винчи, одно из самых известных произведений живописи. Изображённая на них девушка, кстати, без бровей.


	3. Глава 3

Сегодня второй день официальной лени, посреди которого Ю продолжает беззаботно (и одиноко) разлагаться в квартире. Как она не старается, но вставать позже девяти для неё невыносимо тяжко из-за режима жаворонка, встроенного в неё с самого детства. Обидно. Зато она высыпается во время обеденного сна, так что компенсация режима, кое-как, но случается. Учитывая тот факт, что ложится она давно не в восемь часов вечера по будильнику. 

После вчерашнего искреннего разговора с поклонником Чеён, кассирша чувствует себя удовлетворённо, потому что смогла его уделать. Признаться, самой Чеён такая раскладка не понравилась, но соседка напомнила, что парень может хоть сто раз подкатывать к Сон и быть с ней учтивым, вежливым с кучей ванильных стереотипов, но всех подруг он уважать обязан. Не надо задаривать подарками, пристраиваться к чужим интересам и откровенно подлизываться. Просто уважать. Или паренёк не выживет, потому что никто не любит, когда соперниц не воспринимают всерьёз. Бедняга с сокрушительным поражением свалится в список недостойных партнёров и будет закинут далёко и надолго в чс. 

Чонён злорадно усмехается, закидывая в рот чипсы с крабом. Думает, что было бы не плохо снова заказать пиццу и взглянуть в лицо этого неудачника. «Желательно много пиццы», — отмечает в голове девушка, разочарованно разглядывая съеденные шесть пачек жаренных картофелин и слыша возмущённое урчание живота. 

Вредная пища вроде не насыщает желудок, да? 

Ну и хрен с ним. 

Ю берёт последнюю пачку чипсов, на этот раз с сыром, и удобно располагается на диване. Слышится надоедливая мелодия из звонка мобильного. Она хмурится, пытаясь понять, кому нужна её скромная персона в такое время. 

Вроде никому..?

Однако, через пару секунд голову пробивает неловкое понимание того, что всё-таки она нужна одному человечку. Отдыхающая медленно перестаёт жевать, всё так же не беря трубку и дожидаясь, когда телефон сам перестанет вибрировать. Звонок прекращается. Девушка судорожно хватает его такими же жирными пальцами и сразу отключает, боязливо передёргивая плечами. Волнение, окутывающее её с головы до ног, постепенно улетучивается. Но осторожность находится в каждой её клетке, поэтому она, сжавшись в один комочек, перестаёт издавать звуки. 

Звонок двери ожидаемо начинает работать и навязчиво звенеть. Громко и долго, будто гость непрерывно, не отпуская пальцев, сжимает бедную кнопку. Потом начинаются стуки и жительница закрывает плотно глаза, сжав губы. Им достанется от соседей, но это будет куда лучше встречи с собственной сестрой. 

У них не было особых ссор; с одной стороны можно сказать, что они достаточно близки, но с другой — они совершенно разные. 

Абсолютно. Точно. На все сто процентов. 

Потому, когда родители поддержали Чонён с её целями на музыкальном ВУЗе, она лишь выстроила губы в тонкую линию и насмешливо подшутила над ней. Конечно, они долго говорили, Сынён поняла и приняла желания своей младшей, даже помогла с выбором направления, но всё вернулось на круги своя во время попадания в лист ожидания. Онни говорит откинуть мысли о каких-то песнях, какой-то музыке и заняться юриспруденцией, бухгалтерией или, в конце концов, технологиями. Это актуальные профессии на все времена! Конечно же, это гораздо важнее, чем обычные попсовые мотивы. При чём тут они вообще? Раздражает. 

Ничего не прекращается, потому что старшая Ю такая же упрямая. Она часто получает то, чего хочет, но Чон не сдастся. Нифига она не добьётся этими походами к сестрёнке. Пусть лучше погружается в ад чисел самостоятельно, а не тянет её с собой. 

— Я знаю, что ты тут! — кричит девушка, продолжая стучать и звонить. — Соседка мне всё рассказала о твоём графике! 

Чёрт, надоедливая госпожа Кан. Женщина средних лет, которая всегда с презрением к ним относится. Наверное, опять всё разболтала, лишь бы досадить им. А ведь это всё из-за музыки, да? Почему некоторые так предвзято к этому относятся? Скорее всего, Чонён никогда не найдёт ответы на эти вопросы. 

Приходится плестись в прихожую, злобно смотреть на лживый коврик, стараясь успокоить своё дыхание, и приторно улыбаться. Как будто сейчас не случится несколько часовых и отвратительно поучительных лекций. Опять. Если бы была возможность лишать человека дара речи, когда тот несёт пургу, то она пользовалась бы ею каждый раз, когда видится с сестрой. 

Пять вдохов. Пять выдохов. С богом! 

Чонён открывает дверь. 

— Привет, Ён-ён, — мило тянет старшая, поправляя свои длинные волосы и заходя в квартиру, — как ты? 

— Прекрасно, онни, — натянуто тянет губы вверх девушка и обнимает девушку, — как сама? Почему приехала? 

Старшая снимает свои удобную обувь, демонстрируя новую покупку. Чёрное пальто притягивает взгляд своим очевидным качеством и приятным на ощупь мехом. Глаза спускаются ниже, замечая дорогую подвеску. Одежда брендовая. Всё-таки, плюсы в её работе есть. Это деньги. Работая бухгалтеркой, та на своё практически тридцатилетие получила вполне хороший карьерный рост. Бухлгатерки, особенно умные и преданные, очень востребованы, так что первая из дочерей семьи Ю вполне эффектно проживает свою жизнь. Может быть она и второй желает счастья. Но это, как всегда, не скажешь точно. 

— Я потрясающе себя чувствую, — ярко улыбается, пока они проходят дальше в дом, — заехала просто навестить, так как соскучилась.

Хозяйка квартиры настораживается, но упорно игнорирует гнетущее внутри чувство опасности. Мозг кричит: «Беги, идиотка!» — а она ведь действительно идиотка, так что продолжает вести унылую светскую беседу, наливая родственнице чай. Та поистине сияет, Ён-ён даже рада, что видит родную такой настоящей и живой. Разливается приятное тепло, а признаки какого-то тревожного сигнала постепенно исчезают. 

Они бы сидели и разговаривали ни о чём и одновременно обо всём и дальше, если бы Сынён внезапно не стала слишком серьёзной, откладывая в сторону кружку. Младшая Ю понимает, что вот он, тот самый подвох и лучше не стоило пускать её в дом. Однако, сделанного не воротишь. Жаль. 

— Что с университетом? — заинтересованно щебечет старшая с таким же важным выражением лица, смотря прямым взглядом на Ю. — Приходят ли новости? 

Чёрт. 

— Ну, как бы тебе сказать, — старается придумать что-то, избежать эту тему, солгав, рассказать какую-то чушь и сказать отличный от остальных разов ответ, но выходит лишь слишком грустная и вымученная улыбка. Яркие краски в глазах темнеют, а осознание током прошибает мозг. Даже если всё ей кажется нормальным, на самом деле это не так. Давно не так. Чонён признаётся честно, мешая чай: — Нет, ничего нет. 

Сестра ожидаемо говорит приезженные слова утешения, хотя по ней видно, что в них нет и капли искренности. Только стоит воцарится тишине, как онни восторженно хлопает в ладоши, закусив губу: 

— Но я думаю, что кое-что изменится, — младшая воспринимает всё как шутку, даже не беря её высказывания в счёт, пока та не продолжает: — Потому что один из студентов должен уйти в нашу компанию. 

Ухмылка сразу же появляется на старшей, когда собеседница понимает смысл сказанных слов. Наступает мгновенная реакция, а в ней — огонёк появляющегося азарта. Ложка откладывается в сторону, а девушки смотрят друг на друга. Семья Ю — семья упрямых людей. 

— В каком смысле? — решает уточнить сестрёнка. — Ты сейчас не разводишь меня? 

— Какие разводы? — открыто возмущается Сынён и раскрывает руки, игриво подмигивая. — Ты знаешь, чем занимается компания, в которой я работаю, верно? 

— IT-технологиями, — не моргая отвечает. 

— Мы получаем огромные деньги, ведь так? — на слове «огромные» та без конца тянет вторую букву «о», не вскрывая карт.

— Ближе к сути, — торопит Чонён. 

— Есть один интернет-пользователь, который выкладывает потрясающие идеи в свой блог, — начинает коротко онни, отбрасывая шутки, — моя компания заинтересовалась, они захотели связаться, но им никто не отвечает и отказывается. 

Ю недоуменно хмыкает: 

— И в чём смысл его заставлять? 

— В том, что мы узнали его имя, — сестра облизывает губы, — и узнали, где тот обучается. Соответственно, причину отказа тоже, тш, — она показывает пальцем знак «тише», когда видит, что её хотят перебить, — и теперь они хотят, чтобы ты его уговорила. 

— Я? — девушка показывает на себя. 

— Необязательно ты, — невозмутимо отмахивается, — это могут быть твои подруги. Тем более, они ведь учатся там, да? 

— Да, — отвечает младшая, словно не заметила издёвки, — и в чём вообще суть? 

— Так вот, — она всё же притягивает к себе чай обратно, — сблизятся, поговорят, уговорят и учись там сколько хочешь, — обещает сестра, — только нужен он нам обязательно. Его идеи потрясающие, они отчаянно в нём нуждаются. Ты ведь понимаешь, да? 

Чонён кивает. Она понимает. В эти годы современных развитий, очень многое придумано, что трудно создать абсолютно что-либо инновационное с самого нуля. Креактивные люди, находящие ошеломительные идеи — самородки. За них будут рваться. Как и Ю за статус студентки. Внутри просыпается желание тут же узнать имя этого человека и сделать всё, чтобы тот пошёл в компанию. С чего тот вообще отказывается от таких прекрасных предложений работы? Кретин да и только. Она готова на всё, чтобы поступить в заведение мечты, получить место в этом университете и обучаться. Душа хочет этого так сильно, так неимоверно, как сладкоежка хочет шоколадки. Девушка давно уяснила своё пристрастие к музыке, невыносимое стремление открыть эту нишу, вливаясь в неё. Поглощать собою тонны информации про творчество, открытия в этом мире и воспринимая его как часть себя. Как неотъемлемую часть себя, без которой она — уже не она. 

Взгляд становится вдумчивым, в голове усиленно работают шестерёнки, взвешивая «за» и «против». Голос выходит хриплым:

— Ну, так кто он? 

— Честно говоря, — запинается Сынён, заставляя собеседницу напротив нахмурится, — есть один нюанс… 

— Ближе? — напирает сестрёнка.

— Он второкурсник, — объясняет медленно, — может быть университет даже не будет рассматривать лист ожидания, — та открывает рот, но онни сразу же от переполняющих её эмоций, стучит по столу: — Но! У моей компании есть деньги и я не думаю, что они не отблагодарят тебя как следует. 

— Поверю тебе на слово, — усмехается младшая, потому что знает, что онни редко врёт именно ей; даже мнение о музыке та всегда выражала честно, не стесняясь чьей-либо реакции. Как быстро сменяются позиции. Ён-ён ждёт, а потом все равно любопытствует: — Неужели ты ничего не получишь? 

— Ну, — широко улыбается, показывая идеальные зубы, — может быть премию. Такую маленькую по сравнению с нулями в вонах, — показывает расстояние с помощью двух пальцев, — но премию. 

Чонён издаёт смешок, понимая, что та имеет в виду. На лице непроизвольно появляется такая же улыбка, чистая и весьма искренняя. От нетерпения разгорается настроение, поддакивая чувствам внутри и будто крича той мечтательной стороне девушки: «Да, да, твоя мечта сбудется!» Она сделает всё, что сможет, а стержень её характера — тому подтверждение. Сестрёнка привлекает внимание отвлёкшейся сестры, стараясь успокоить разыгравшееся воображение:

— Так как его зовут? 

Сынён уверенно отвечает:

— Им Джебом. 

Что-то внутри стремительно ухает вниз. 


	4. Глава 4

Весь оставшийся вечер и следующий день Ю думала. Честно. А потом послала все сомнения в одну большую небезызвестную точку и твёрдо приняла решение действовать. Когда ещё она сможет получить такой отличный шанс попасть в место мечты? Она же не будет просто сидеть и ждать чуда, верно? Кто вообще так делает? 

Сидя на своей кровати, девушка продолжает прокрастинировать и перебирать различные варианты. Не всегда законные, но, по-крайней мере, не такие уж и первостепенные. Сначала она попробует сделать всё сама, а потом, если не получится, то придётся обратиться за помощью к подругам.

С этими мыслями она снова хвалит саму себя и заказывает пиццу в честь подарка, а после — терпеливо ждёт прибытия того самого. Конечно, словосочетание «тот самый» в любой другой момент могло бы играть какую-то позитивную роль, но не в случае с Чонён. Она борется за своё место и будет делать это до конца. 

Раздаётся звонок в дверь и девушка как-то слишком быстро реагирует на это, что ей несвойственно, а потому дожидается пару секунд у двери и только потом с предвкушением открывает её. Разочарование обухом прокатывается по голове, когда она видит перед собой совершенно незнакомого человека. Стоящий напротив парень на вид одного возраста с Джебомом, с короткими чёрными волосами и проколотым левым ухом; она бы с удовольствием сказала, что это её тип, если бы сейчас ей было до этого дело. 

— Здравствуйте, — успевает только пролепетать тот и хочет протянуть коробки, как заказчица уже берёт их и отдаёт давно подготовленные деньги.

Курьер удивлен, но, тем не менее, ничего не говорит вслух, лишь благодаря и торопливо прощаясь. Повисает неловкое молчание, а горячая пицца в руках усугбляет положение, почти обжигая кожу. Девушка задерживает на нём взгляд, что парень, чувствуя это, задаёт вопрос: 

— Вы хотели что-либо уточнить? — глубокий голос заседает в голове, а хрипотца владельца очень даже импонирует Чонён. 

— Как Вас зовут? — сразу интересуется Ю, а на лице собеседника выскакивает ещё бо́льшее недоумение вперемешку с недоверием. — Мне надо срочно знать. 

Она поднимает одну бровь, как бы торопя доставщика, который, держа в руках чёрную и объёмную сумку, нелепо улыбается. 

— Ну? 

— Джексон. 

— Ясно, — она поджимает губы, доставая телефон, — дадите свой номер, пожалуйста? 

— Почему бы и нет? — пожимает плечами работник и послушно принимает аппарат, принимаясь набирать цифры. — Только это хотели узнать?

— Нет, — после возвращения девушка обречённо качает головой, — знаете, где Джебом? 

Сияющая улыбка на лице того как-то гаснет, но парень пытается этого не показывать, не опуская уголки губ: 

— Сегодня не его смена. 

— Ясно, — Ю цокает, а потом чешет одной свободной рукой затылок, неловко добавляя: — Мне нужно для подруги. Скажу, что даже срочно нужно. 

Курьер понятливо кивает, а настроение его заметно повышается вновь. Он издаёт смешок, а Чонён хмурится, не понимая ситуацию, а будто наблюдая за ней вскользь. 

— Что не так? 

— Ваша подруга — Чеён? — невинно хлопая ресницами, вопрошает парень, а она кивает. — Если прям так срочно, то и его номер дать могу. 

Настроение хозяйки тоже поднимается и она, довольно показывая ему зубы своей улыбкой, опять возвращает в его руки средство связи. Раздаётся клацанье и уже второй новый номер появляется в контактной книжке Ю. Ей сложившаяся ситуация нравится, что хочется уже и вторую пиццу заказать, но она отказывается от этой навязчивой затеи (не миллиардерка же, в самом деле) и легко прощается с курьером. 

Пока всё складывается отлично. 

***

Им после пробежки подтягивается, разминая руки и ноги. Вспотевшее тело и волосы дают о себе знать и парень в этот момент ужасно хочет отправиться прямиком в душ, но пока ему мешают две вещи. Первая — огромное расстояние пешком от текущего местоположения до дома, а вторая — ленивое и может немного беззаботное настроение.

Сегодня его друг сказал, что Сон через соседку спрашивала его номер, а, значит, пока всё складывается отлично. Даже завтра на учебу не надо, что уже звучит как потрясающий повод для шумной вечеринки. Только вот, обычно студент не особый их поклонник, но, наверное, в такие моменты каждый хочет оказаться в эпицентре прикольной тусы. 

Неспешные шаги по тротуару, пока его уши забиты наушниками, где звучат любимые песни артистов. Он улыбается, подставляя лицо ветру и вдруг ёжится. Да, тот факт, что пока зима не вступила в свои права, она настойчиво начинает о них напоминать, как тролль в интернете о своём никому ненужном мнении. Скоро Иму будет негде бегать, кроме как по сугробам пушистого снега или морозящего ила. 

Кто-то хватает его за плечо и тот оборачивается, ожидая кого угодно, но не этого человека. Перед ним стоит Ю Чонён собственной персоной и зло пыхтит, выражая недовольство непонятно чему. В лёгкой осенней куртке, что пока могла нормально согревать тело, и узких брюках. Джебом усмехается и тянет:

— Привет, — довольно тянет лыбу, — пришла извиниться? — собеседница закатывает глаза. 

— Привет, олух, ещё чего, — тот хмурится, а она продолжает: — Пришла сказать кое-что и это очень важно. Есть время поговорить? 

— Я потный и вонючий, — признаётся честно, — все ещё хочешь говорить? 

— Ты всегда такой, — она отмахивается и шмыгает носом, — идём в кафешку, разьясним пару пунктов. 

Парень удивляется такой уверенности знакомой, поднимая брови, но всё же не перечя ей. Он начинает медленно следовать за ней, пока та успешно огибает других людей и направляется куда-то, даже не сообщая об этом. 

Погода на улице достаточно прохладная и как раз подходящая этому времени года, но вот тех, кто не побрезгал одеться по ней, очевидно мало. И хоть Джебом выбрал тёплую одежду, в скором времени за неспешной походкой, его тоже стало морозить. Неслабый ветерок с лёгкостью проходится по лицу, вызывая дрожь, когда впереди идущей хоть бы хны. 

— Ну, так куда мы идём? — пытается казаться вежливым Им, когда внутри него уже всё полыхает недовольством. 

— Догадайся, — не оборачиваясь, отвечает коротко Ю и заворачивает вправо, — попробуй показать свой ум.

Взору открывается тот самый университет, о котором так грезит девушка, и тот, в котором обучается этот горе-идиот. Большое здание уже издалека привлекает своим аккуратным и вдохновляющим видом, что каждый раз у Чонён буквально мурашки по телу пробегаются. 

— А зачем..? — хмурится парень, но его хватают за запястье и оборачивают в другую сторону. 

— Сейчас, — собеседница хватает своими тёплыми пальцами охладевшую руку брюнета, а другой рукой указывает на кафе: — Мы пойдём вот сюда, — возвращает палец на здание, — и поговорим об этом. 

Она переводит свой взгляд на него, видя некоторую неловкость и смущение, но уходит от этого, когда вспоминает, что может никто и не знает об увлечениях Има. Рука, до сих пор сжимающая чужую, никак не меняет своё местоположение и её владелица идёт в сторону указанного заведения. 

На вид уютное и милое; место можно считать столовой для местных студентов и преподавателей университета, где те или иные собираются покушать перед, во время или после пар и занятий. Оформленное в виде розоватых оттенков, оно вызывает наслаждение у тех, кто любит впечатляющую эстетику розового, голубого и жёлтого. 

— И что тебе всё-таки нужно..? — лепечет парень, отвлечённая девушка его не слышит. 

Они проходят мимо практически свободных круглых столов (пары первой смены давно прошли, а вторая на третьей) и выбирают место в углу. Людей для столовой около университета мало, но они всё же есть. Кто-то из слишком храбрых окликает Ю, крича ей:

— Ведёшь за ручку своего питомца? — и хамовато смеётся, пока Джебом вырывает свою руку, что не остаётся незамеченным. 

— Ого, — Чонён закатывает глаза и садится, окидывая взглядом нерадивую группу друзей, — я смотрю эксперименты уже выпускают из складов.

Лицо незнакомца хмурится, а губы сжимаются, когда девушка невинно подмигивает. 

— Лучше молчи, — тихо предупреждает знакомый, а она ухмыляется, — какого чёрта ты вообще меня сюда привела? 

— Поговорить о твоих способностях, Джейби, — открывает на телефоне какую-то папку, довольно улыбаясь, в то время как вышеупомянутый всё сильнее хочет отсюда свалить, — как ты вообще додумался до такого «оригинального» прозвища? — привлекает его внимание цоканьем, — у тебя два слога начинаются с этих букв, было несложно догадаться. Хотя, — замирает, пристально оглядывая студента, — что можно ожидать, когда поведение у тебя на любителя? И характер не очень. 

— Кто бы говорил, — замечает парень и косится на неё, наконец более удобно чувствуя себя на стуле, а потом бубнит себе под нос: — Дурочка. 

— Кто бы говорил, — отвечает тем же Ю и всё-таки откладывает телефон, — для начала скажу очень важную вещь. 

— Хочешь извиниться за свою наглость? — он поднимает бровь. 

— О, нет, дурачок, — девушка давит смешок, — Чеён не просила твой номер, его взяла я. 

Пару секунд они сидят в тишине, пока информация доходит до приёмника, а потом Джебом возмущённо вздыхает: 

— Какого..?

— Я взяла на будущее, Джебом-щи, — щёлкает пальцами, вызывая у того раздражение, — а вообще поменяй духи, — Им в прострации давится воздухом, что Ю легонько хлопает его по плечу, — или чем ты там себя опыляешь, — Чонён активно жестикулирует, будто не замечая как кардинально сменилась тема из разговора; морщит нос: — Запах слишком назойливый и прилипчивый. Он не освежает, а, скорее, надоедает своей «моррзностью», — как ни в чём не бывало улыбается. 

— Ты ужасная, — медленно тянет парень, тем не менее, всё равно принюхиваясь к себе. 

— Знаю, — кивает, — а вообще сейчас у тебя с запахом ещё хуже. После пробежки там будто целая зона радиоактивности. 

В ответ ей прилетает недовольное лицо Има, а она опять поднимает телефон, где в заметках большими буквами написано «Джейби, ты дурачок». 


	5. Глава 5

— Ты понимаешь тот факт, что буквально посылала меня несколько раз, — Джебом морщится, вспоминая фрагменты их «милых» разговоров, — а сейчас просто приходишь и начинаешь выдвигать какие-то свои условия? 

— Но-но! — девушка тараторит, щёлкая пальцами. — Я не выдвигаю условия, а предлагаю лучшее альтернативное бдущее. Согласись, звучит круто, — она подмигивает, а он опять строит гримасу. 

— Нет, Чонён, — уверенно мотает головой парень. 

— Да, Джебом. 

— Нет, — обратно вторит, довольно улыбаясь. 

— Да. 

— Нет. 

— Нет. 

— Да? — хмурится студент, своими словами вызывая у Ю смешок. 

— Лох, — тянет девушка, подпирая двумя ладонями лицо, — ну, так что? 

За столом на секунду воцаряется тишина, а Им даже не понимает, что за эти мгновения успело произойти и почему он снова в лохах? Он пару раз непонятливо моргает, а за это время Чонён успевает взять один из его рисовых пирожков. 

— Ты невыносима, — шипит парень, замечая кражу, — и почему ты общаешься со мной на «ты»?

— Ого, — с притворным удивлением отвечает Ю, — месье, вы уже забыли, что сами заварили эту кашу? — едко отмечает девушка и хочет взять ещё один пирожок с чужой тарелки, но получает лёгкий шлепок. — В любом случае, я тут пришла договариваться вообще-то. 

Джебом облизывает нижнюю губу, потому что вспоминает свою ошибку, начиная чувствовать возникающее напряжение, которое до этого было только внутри; сейчас — словно встраивается в каждую молекулу пыли. Парень думает, а зачем ей всё это? И зачем ему? 

— Что за договор? — недоверчиво уточняет Им, заставляя собеседницу закатить глаза. 

— Так, ты уходишь на работу, которая будет обласкивать со всех сторон, а я — иду в свой долгожданный музыкальный ВУЗ, — подмигивает, пару раз постучав себе по груди, — в общем, план идеальный. 

— Постой, — останавливает парень серьёзно, — я не буду и не собираюсь никуда уходить. Мне это неинтересно. 

— Ну, знаешь, — Чонён воспринимает ответ не самым лучшим образом, хмыкая, — если бы мне предлагали высокооплачиваемую и стабильную работу там, где я умею работать, то я бы с удовольствием согласилась, — он поднимает вопросительно бровь, — а по итогу, ты просто просиживаешь все шансы. 

— Не тебе решать, — строго отрезает Дже, — на словах всё лёгко, а по-сути тебя вообще не касается. 

— Да ну? — тянет насмешливо, вспоминая сестру, но откладывая её в самый последний момент. 

— Да, — кивает и прямо перед лицом Чонён откусывает кусок пирожка, а она снова недовольно дёргается. 

За столом никто больше не решается что-либо высказать, а раздражение так и сочится из лиц и движений каждого. Ю, которая ничего для себя не взяла, кроме обычного компота, начинает нетерпеливо рассуждать. Возможно, она сейчас чувствует себя немного виновато, но никто этого точно не знает. 

— Прости? — бормочет тихо девушка, теребя левое ухо рукой. Им поднимает на неё удивленный взгляд, а она неловко кашляет: — Окей, может я поспешила с выводами, но ты ведь реально виноват. 

— Я знаю, — брюнет почти шепчет, но она его слышит, — я извинился и я чувствую вину за то, что так повёл себя. 

— Ну, знаешь, я не слышала, — как ни в чём не бывало отвечает девушка, пожимая плечами. 

— Серьёзно? 

— Что, прости? — хмурится, делая губы уточкой: — Снова ничего не слышала. 

Студент напротив вздыхает, пытаясь совладать с нервами, а потом кивает самому себе:

— Прости, пожалуйста, — смотрит ей прямо в глаза, которые ожидают продолжения, — за то, что неприятно шутил о твоих подругах, пытаясь понравиться Чеён… 

— Ещё? 

— За то, что думал о тебе со стереотипами, — медленно выговаривает тот, — ну и мешал тебе. Немного. 

— Пф, — закатывает глаза, — ты мне достаточно мешал, чего стесняться. 

— Ладно, прости, что достаточно мешал. 

Чонён довольно откидывается на спинку стула, хитро улыбаясь, пока студент ждёт от неё ответа, но потом грустно цокает:

— Неужели я так сильно накосячил? 

— Вау, — тянет Ю, утвердительно кивая, — представляешь, да. 

— Но..? 

— Ничего не знаю. 

— И что я даже дураком остаюсь? 

— Ага. 

— Но ведь в нынешней ситуации, — парень косится, — дурочкой становишься ты. 

— Ещё чего, — Чонён морщится, — я же сказала, что у меня вполне весомая причина, когда ты хотел. 

— Что хотел? 

— Всё хотел. 

— Информативно, — хмыкает и кивает брюнет, — давай лучше нормально поговорим. Без склоков, хорошо? 

— Попробуем, — собеседница прикусывает губу, кидая короткий взгляд на тот столик, с которым вначале произошла мелкая перепалка: — Я смотрю тут просто аура неблагоприятная. Такая, — водит в воздухе пальцами, подбирая слово, — склочная. 

Парень наблюдает за девушкой, а потом, вздыхая, кивает. Он манит рукой, предлагая ей встать, но она сама успевает это сделать и пройти мимо студента, оставляя его, почти как всегда, позади. Джебом держит на её спине взгляд пару минут, но, когда девушка уже уходит на улицу, оживает, направляясь к выходу. 

Он бегом догоняет её, когда сама кассирша идёт неспеша, оглядывая наступающую темноту. Чем ближе к зиме, тем короче день и тем быстрее накрывающая сумраками луна освещает улицы, добавляясь к ярким лампам фонарей. Все равно, независимо от времени, жизнь в городе кипит, показывая свою ночную сторону. Ю вправду не любит гулять, так в такое время особенно. Возможно, ей не хочется после всех этих отвратительных историй оказаться чьей-нибудь жертвой. Она всегда строга к сожительницам и себе в этом плане, уговаривая их быть осторожнее. Кассирша лишь желает учиться в месте мечты, так почему же всё так трудно и теперь ей надо практически «выгнать» какого-то второкурсника? 

— Эй, — её окликают, не решаясь тронуть за плечо после того случая; девушка молчит и останавливается, всё так же размышляя о своей безнадёжной ситуации. — Что с тобой? 

— А? — она как будто в прострации отвечает, дёргая плечами; холод начинает властвовать, вторгаясь к людям и заставляя невольно вздрогнуть каждого. 

— Почему ты так быстро изменила настрой? — Им тоже останавливается, стабилизируя дыхание и пытаясь поймать рассеянный взгляд младшей, которая пожимает плечами и после продолжает ход. 

— Всё нормально, — отмахивается рукой, — просто захотелось стать философской мыслительницей. 

— Точно? — недовольно щурится, отчего она кидает в его сторону раздраженный взгляд; Джебом примирительно поднимает руки: — Ладно-ладно, — улыбается краешком губ, — тебя проводить? 

— Было бы неплохо, — поджимает губу, но далее требовательно указывает пальцем: — Только не думай, что это сразу добавит плюсики к твоей карме. 

— Ну, не волнуйся, — брюнет хихикает, сдерживая смех, — я не буду требовать ничего такого. 

— Буду верить, — она хмыкает, замечая что идёт с ним на одном уровне и очень близко, поэтому немного отстраняется: — Ладно, завтра поговорим. У меня ушёл весь запал. 

— Я понял, — кивает Дже, явно заметив её действия. 

Они идут медленно, больше не разговаривая, ведь каждый погружается в своей отдельный мирок с сомнениями. Чонён держит руки в карманах, теребя внутри ткань пальцами. Девушка вспоминает: ей завтра на работу, девочкам через два дня на учёбу, этому студенту тоже туда, а сестре на работу её собственной мечты; что и сейчас в сердце становится пусто и холодно. Как состояние души, несмотря на близких подруг, оно поселяется в Ю надолго. 

Ветер становится сильнее, молодые люди ненароком становятся ближе, но никак на это не реагируют. Иму тоже после этого придётся идти домой, причём дольше, чем спутнице, так что сейчас придётся сосредоточиться на том, чтобы сохранить тепло. 

Когда наконец виднеется знакомые многоэтажки, где живёт девушка, Джебом мнётся: 

— Может я пойду? — вопросительно говорит, но Чонён внезапно хватает его за запястье, притягивая к себе. — Что? 

— Лучше проведи до двора, — облизывает губы, своими глазами натыкаясь на его, — пожалуйста. 

Ему кажется, что сейчас шутить и как-то пытаться задеть собеседницу, будет худшим решением, поэтому он кивает, не стараясь обратить происходящее в шутку. Несмотря на некоторую абсурдность действий. Она отпускает его руку, а парень неловко краснеет, отмечая то, какой непривычно тихой стала Ю. 

Здания большие, окружённые старыми дворами и парковкой, создают тёмную ассоциацию с какими-нибудь пугающими событиями. Фонари есть, но со слабым светом; людей вокруг к этому времени (вероятно потому, что это спальный район) уже нет и только шаги двух молодых людей слышны в этом гуле ветра. Свет в квартирах сияет часто, но только доказывает, что как бы тот не сверкал, чувство доверия он не даёт, ощущаясь далёким и чуждым. 

— Спасибо, — Чонён благодарит тихо у входа в подъезд, а Дже кивает и быстро прощается, направляясь в обратную сторону. 

После того, как она наблюдает за его уходящей спиной, девушка заходит внутрь. Вскоре открываются створки лифта и она поднимается в квартиру. Всё это время она молчит, переваривая мысли. В любом случае, цель поставлена, так что остаётся приложить достаточно усилий, чтобы её достичь. Ю будет упрямо идти вперёд, хоть и настолько необычным способом. В первый же разговор раскрыть все карты кажется странным, но она не расценивает это как ошибку, поскольку ложью перекрыть нечто другое будет трудно. 

Пару поворотов ключом и девушка заходит в квартиру. Горит свет, проходит оживленная беседа, на слух к которой направляется Чонён. Снимая верхнюю одежду, прибывшая замечает макнэшу и Чеён что-то бурно обсуждающих, а после кинувшихся к ней. Чжоу недовольно лепечет: 

— Я же говорила, что всё в порядке, — она обнимает за плечи, прижимая к себе, — ей просто нужно было поговорить с одним человеком. 

— Господи, — другая подруга совестную китаянку игнорирует, заключая в объятия Ён со своей стороны, — где ты была? Ты не любишь такое. 

— Задолбалась, — вдыхает им Чонён, шмыгая, — дайте мне чай и что-нибудь вредное, сейчас будет время жалоб и нытья. 

— Хорошо, — звонко смеётся Сон, пока Цзы начинает суетиться и готовить стол, — если что Момо заснула, поэтому побудь потише. 

— Да-да, — кивает, — давайте сядем. 

Подруги садятся за стол, разливая чай и начиная беседу. Ю собирается рассказать им то, что произошло за сегодня, немного опуская некоторые детали и добавляя ситуацию с сестрой. Соседки слушают внимательно, в некоторых местах возмущаясь, а в некоторых — даже злясь. 

— Боже мой, — Сон приоткрывает удивлённо рот, — а я ведь хотела связаться с ним. 

— Для чего? — хмурится самая младшая, откусывая печенье. 

— Ой, — третья морщится, — надеюсь, чтобы как-то ему насолить. 

— Так и есть, — кивает Чеён быстро-быстро, на что старшая присвистывает, а Чжоу закатывает глаза, — я даже Момо рассказывала. Ну, не совсем рассказывала, но намёки были. 

— И что? — Цзыюй торопит. 

— Хотела влюбить в себя, — пожимает плечами, — а потом, не знаю, бросить. Но я смотрю, что у Чонён есть план получше.

— Конечно, есть, — поддакивает Чонён, — для начала расскажем ему всю подноготную, потом влюбим в Чеён и она его бросит. 

Наступает тишина, а потом Сон смеётся, в то время как макнэ недовольно шипит:

— Ты только что его придумала. 

— Не отрицаю, — подмигивает кассирша, — но он вроде милый. Наверное. 

— Милый? — уточняет одна. 

— Наверное? — добавляет другая, хмурясь. 

— Вы ничего не слышали, — говорит Ю, беря в руки ещё одно печенье и не обращая внимания на недоуменные взгляды студенток. 

За столом образуется тишина, но вскоре из дверного проема появляется сонная Хираи в пижаме, недовольно кашляя и опираясь об стену: 

— Что за вечерние обсуждения на кухне? Вы серьёзно решили, что стоит сделать это без меня? 


	6. Глава 6

Чеён помогает японке встать и собраться. В голове той шум, будто нанизанный на самую подкорку мозга, а горло печёт, непонятно отчего. Аудитория молчит, напряжённо наблюдая за происходящим, пока сами студентки возмущённо помогают одной из них. Никто не решается подойти поближе, раздражая подруг ещё сильнее. Когда Сон удаётся кое-как взять Хираи на руки, она злобно оборачивается к остальным: 

— Чего уставились? — сжимает плотно губы, а Цзы качает головой. Воцаряется неловкая атмосфера и они выходят из помещения, направляясь прочь. 

Сначала они несут Момо сами, стараясь не причинять ей больше боли. После того, как она свалилась на жёсткую сцену во время резкого движение, ей неплохо досталось. Отлично было бы пойти к медсестре, приведя их подругу в сознание, но кабинет предательски оказывается запертым. 

Внутри бушует гнев, прочное заполняющее сознание. Небывалое раздражение и разочарование людьми, которые по-сути должны им помогать. Можно сказать, что в данный момент они совсем далеко отсюда. Вероятно, с приходом времён состязаний и конкурсов придёт и напряжённое, зачастую с опасениями настороженности, атмосфера. 

К примеру, сегодня после некоторых занятий многие остаются в репетиционных залах, чтобы подогнать хореографию или проверить утверждённые номера, с замиранием сердца ожидая выхода на сцену через некоторое время. В преддверии какого-то наступающего семинара, они готовят специальные выступления, которые могли бы показать настоящий потенциал каждого студента. Его данные, таланты и то, как начальное дружелюбие человека постепенно вливается в серьёзную конкуренцию. 

Так было и сегодня. Момо — потрясающая танцорка, одна из некоторых, собирающаяся представлять целый факультет, оказывается под слишком сильным давлением, что в итоге приводит к волнениям и неосознанному самобичеванию. Она не ест с самого утра, усиленно придаваясь тренировкам, а это определённо плохо сказывается на самочувствии. Сейчас на часах семь часов вечера, а в голове японки шум и страх. 

Страх оказаться ненужной, той, кто не оправдает ожидания, становясь неинтересной и разочаровывающей студенткой. Руки дрожат, пытаясь как-то собрать мысли воедино, пока подруги успокаивают. Они злы на неё, но за этим чувством видно, что, в первую очередь, они злы на себя, ощущая невероятный груз вины на плечах. Но Хираи их понимает, грустно усмехаясь и закрывая глаза от боли. Когда с самого детства понимаешь свою неидеальность и прячешься на масками, казаться счастливой и милой гораздо легче…

— Я не пойду в больницу, — шепчет, кривя губы.

...легче идти с соседками в столовую, а потом по какой-то причине уходить в туалет; чтобы вырвать еду и заплакать от отвращения к самой себе, сдерживая бо́льшие порывы нагоняющего омерзения, когда живот издаёт протяжные противные звуки, а сознание, слабое, такое дурацкое, не может справиться с самой обычной диетой. 

Ей говорят, что это абсолютно другое, но она не может не скривиться при мысли о том, что без этого «другого», ей было бы гораздо хуже и морально, и физически. 

*** 

Джебом, идя по коридору, еле освобождается от навязчивого одногруппника, который хочет от него помощи. Другой парень отчаянно хочет сблизиться с ним, когда студент вообще-то не особо любит шумных прилипал. Ему нравятся загадочные кладези, готовые показать талант, неведомый ранее. Потому он и замечает раздражённую девушку, готовую рвать и метать всё окружение. Сон выглядит устрашающе с этими нахмуренными бровями и плотно сжатыми губами, только вот старший никак не может не отметить, что та выглядит горячо. 

Отмахивается ещё раз рукой в сторону Ёнджэ, разглядывая чужой силуэт. Он вспоминает самую первую встречу с ней и падает в ностальгию, где ещё не совершил глупых ошибок, отталкивая от себя девушку ещё сильнее. Не стоило быть слишком самонадеянным и наглым, никак не принимая во внимание чётко сказанное «нет». Джебом может быть и обладает потрясающими навыками, но в делах, связанных с социальным миром, он слаб. 

— Чеён-а, — он поздно окликает студенту, внезапно осознав, что ему стоит извиниться перед ней; та не слышит, заворачивая за угол, отчего Им ускоряется и догоняет её. 

Они доходят до входа в университет; просторное яркое помещение практически пустое, за исключением одной из скамеек возле дверей, где сидят три студентки курсом младше. Никто не разговаривает: Чжоу обнимает и держит голову Момо, которая без сознания еле шевелит конечностями, и третья, кому-то в панике звонящая. 

Второкурсник не желает подходить ближе, но небывалый интерес, возможно, волнение, заставляет его двинуться вперёд. Парень пугается страшного расклада, пока не возникает и не исчезает быстрая мысль о том, как на это отреагирует обычно прямолинейная Ю. Кажется, что привычная реакция пропадает, образуя волнение за тех, кто его вроде как и не интересовал. 

— Что случилось? — негромко интересуется, подходя ближе, а они реагируют совершенно непредсказуемо, во взгляде — нечитаемые эмоции. — Я могу как-нибудь помочь? 

Если бы никто не ответил, проигнорировав, то Джебом пожалел бы об этом в ту же самую секунду. Неловкая улыбка, а руки не знаю куда деться, пока сам он старается быть тактичным, не усугубляя уже испорченные отношения. Но ответ приходит: 

— Да, понесёшь её? — не оборачиваясь к знакомому, вторит Чеён и водит правым плечом. — Я, честно говоря, что-то растянула мышцы. Не буду испытывать судьбу, — обращается к младшей: — Давай побыстрее домой. Чонён не берёт. 

Студент реагирует быстро и конечно соглашается, удивляясь тому, какая лёгкая Момо. Подхватывая её, он старается быть аккуратным, а потому касается только задней стороны колен и шеи через ткань одежды. После лекций они, скорее всего, переоделись в более удобную, спортивную форму, отчего оголённых частей тела нет. Вместе они выходят оттуда, пока китаянка время от времени проверяет свои сообщения, а Сон недовольно щурится от ветра на улице. 

Они молчат, потому что говорить не о чём. Джебом считает, что не может влезать с распросами, из-за чего отгоняет догадки, пытаясь удобнее пристроить девушку на руках. Остальные сухо благодарят, не имея настроения на более радужные слова. Прохожие время от времени кидают взгляды на их группу, но упорное игнорирование срабатывает на «ура». 

А парень в кои-то веки доволен свой физической подготовкой, ведь именно благодаря ей он способен пронести девушку до чужой квартиры. Ему открывают дверь, и наконец он видит их обитель за пределами прихожей в дуэте с ковриком «Добро пожаловать». Немного уныло, немного напоминает его же времена студентеческой бедности, отчего в голове возникают неприятные флешбэки в насущное прошлое. 

Младшая уходит на кухню, раздаются нетерпеливые шаги, вероятно, та вновь звонит Ю. Чеён сразу шумит там же, включая чайник и плиту. Им никак не комментирует ничего вслух, осторожно располагая всё ещё бессознательную Хираи на диван. Волнуясь, спрашивает: 

— Почему вы не пошли к медсестре? — потягивается. 

— Её не было, — появляется мрачная, но всё ещё симпатизирующая ему студентка; оглядывая гостя, она прикусывает нижнюю губу: — Кстати, спасибо большое, но, — замолкает, подбирая слова. 

— Ах, — неловко улыбается Им, кашлянув, понимая к чему она клонит, — не волнуйся, я больше не буду тупить и отстану, — собеседница поднимает вопросительно бровь, — и спасибо, что не выгоняете с криками. Да. 

— Отлично, — после его слов Сон облегчённо вздыхает, натыкаясь на поникшие глаза Дже, — ничего личного, но незнакомый парень в квартире — отстой. 

Кажется, на слово «незнакомый» обида поглощает внутренности, но он отгоняет неразрешённые чувства:

— Понимаю, — он кивает, отходя от дивана с японкой, — я... Тогда пойду?

— Да, конечно, — пожимает плечами, — спасибо ещё раз. Пока. 

— Хорошо, — ловит её же взгляд, после разворачиваясь к выходу. 

В конце концов, это его не касается и вряд ли будет. Произошедшее никак на нем не сказалось, так как он просто помог студенткам. Хотя, в мыслях крепко заселяется какое-то безумное влечение к этим соседкам, что не может объяснить ни колотящееся сердце, ни рассудительность Има, которая в данный момент панически сдаётся. Ещё больше его тревожит состояние танцорки, что без сил лежит на мебели. Всё ли с ней хорошо? 

Створки лифта открываются и Дже слышит чьё-то прерывистое дыхание наравне с тяжёлыми шагами. После на его виду появляется Чонён в довольно свободной одежде. Запыхавшаяся и немного покрасневшая, она всё равно выглядит утонченно. В её развязной походке, едких словах, простом стиле и хитрой ухмылке есть близкие привычки и поведение, которое могло бы привлечь Има, если бы не другая. Второкурсник выходит, пока она кривит губы:

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спрашивает, недовольно оглядываясь. — В любом случае, дай мне пройти, мне не до тебя. 

Пытается обойти его, но тот стоит будто столб, после чего лифт закрывается и уезжает наверх. Во взгляде девушки возмущение, ей такой расклад не нравится от слова «совсем». Топчет ногой, пока Им, кусая губу, набирается смелости: 

— Ты меня ненавидишь? 

Она от такого вопроса словно тоже выпадает в ступор, не понимая, что тот подразумевает под этой фразой, и каким боком это оказалось так важно именно сейчас. Хочет громко крикнуть «да», но, немного подумав, холодно произносит: 

— Нет, — пожимает плечами, наблюдая за его реакцией; студент выпучивает глазки, поднимая удивлённо брови; ей хочется засмеяться от такой реакции, но она только хмыкает: — Но если ты так и будешь задерживать меня, то точно начну. 

— А, — сразу отходит в сторону, чувствуя вину и некоторый стыд, — прости. Не хотел. 

— Я тоже не хотела, — нажимая кнопку вызова, Чонён облизывает губы. 

Атмосфера разговора вновь спускается до низких градусов, ухудшая тона настроения. Студент вновь хочет спросить, но потом прикусывает язык, стараясь замолчать и больше не лезть. В последний раз смотрит на спину девушки, а потом поворачивается к выходу. Ю вздыхает, окликая его: 

— И не волнуйся по поводу Момо, — лифт издаёт протяжный звук, наконец приезжая на этаж и открывая створки, — мы позаботимся о ней. 

Тот в ответ молчит, но улыбается, понимая, что ему удаётся со временем очистить свою вину. Конечно, обычной помощью это не перекроешь, только вот Дже будет стараться. Про просьбу, звучавшую ранее из её уст он успешно забывает. Тем не менее, в голове играет главную роль только навязчивый вопрос: «Всё же будет хорошо?»


	7. Глава 7

Честно говоря, Чонён после общения с Джебомом теряет свой настрой по поводу его отчисления и ухода. Она всё ещё хочет учиться в желаемом месте, но пыл немного угасает, заставляя чертовски непривычным мыслям поселиться в её упрямых желаниях. Бред неспособен порождать адекватность, в то же время он создаёт уникальность и неповторимость, что Ю не хочет пытаться. Открытые разговоры с парнем за последние протекающие дни увеличиваются, пока она лишь всё чаще размышляет о причине его поступков. Им закрывается, когда дело касается проектов, захламляя разговор другими ненужными фактами, и девушка никак не может получить ответ на свой прямой вопрос. 

Впрочем, появились вещи гораздо важнее обучения. Разговоры и поддержка Момо, которая невероятно нужна студентке. Её удалось уговорить пойти к психологине под предлогом «бесплатной» терапии, пока они сами медленно собирают средства на оплату. Подруги стараются быть рядом в любой момент, чтобы поймать и обнять, прикрывая японку от нежеланных мыслей. Круговорот страха и напряжения нарастает с каждым днём, хотя состояние более-менее справляется с нагрузкой. 

После её обморока проходит практически неделя, пока порции увеличиваются в очень маленьком количестве, что Ю даже смешно. Смешно от волнения на кончиках пальцах и смешно от беспокойства; от того что не рядом, а в каком-то супермаркете, пробивая кому-то чипсы. 

Когда смена заканчивается, на улице становится слишком холодно и темновато, отчего Чонён ёжиться, укрываясь сильнее в куртку. Настроение падает, даря лишь безрадушный оттенок апатии, а руки сжимаются в попытках собраться воедино. И что находит на обычно сильную Ю? 

Она не ходит кругами, она не волнуется о состоянии каких-то Джебомов, она думает о себе, своём обучении и мечтах, а ещё о своих подругах. Она не хочет, совсем не хочет, чтобы в этом списке появлялся непонятный второкурсник, чаще вызывающий кучу вопросов. Парень часто извиняется, старается быть вежливым не только с ней, но и с другими девушками, учитывая их мнение, а потому в душе теплеется слабый огонёк радости. Вот это и проблема. 

Отвратительного и невоспитанного грубияна обмануть и спихнуть с места учёбы гораздо легче, чем человека искренне сожалеющего о своих поступках. Неужели жизнь пытается заставить психологическую систему Чонён пошатнуться? 

Стоит ли пытаться играться с ним, понимая, что давно раскрыла причину общения? Звучит невероятно подло, когда осознаешь, что сближаешься с парнем ради его места в университете, а он вроде как совершенно другой. Хочется, чтобы он как-то накосячил, совершил подлог и забыл о своих словах, теряя их вес, но Джебом так не поступает. Чонён и думать не хочет о том, чтобы придумать причину, но, если чувство вины вырастет хотя бы на десять процентов, она готова провести целый день в немыслимых догадках.

— До свидания, Чонён-щи, — кланяется её сменщица, младше на пару лет, — будьте осторожны, пожалуйста. 

Работница оборачивается, как в прострации кивая головой, и машет той с уставшим голосом: 

— Спасибо, Дахён-а, — улыбается слабо, замечая в глазах коллеги беспокойство, — ты тоже будь осторожна. 

— Может, — та мнётся, поднимая руку, — может я попрошу брата вас подвезти? 

— Не стоит, я дойду и так, — улыбка становится больше, — мой дом рядом. 

Та волнуется и не хочет сдаваться, но и не хочет назойливо прилипать, а потому только пожимает плечами:

— Хорошо, до свидания, — в последний раз мило прощается, отходя к рабочему месту, пока Ю выходит из помещения. 

Она поднимает голову, наблюдая, как наверху осторожно надвигаются тёмно-синие тучи, словно рисунок ребёнка накрывается странными линиями. Неаккуратные мазки чёрных оттенков, кинутых на скатерть неба, придают ему яркую и одновременно мрачную текстуру, отчего нагоняется холод, а в лицо летит непрерывный ветер. Девушка морщится, стараясь не думать о приближающемся дожде, и лишь делает шаг в эти сумраки. 

По дороге встречаются разные люди: спешащие пойти домой до наступления бо́льшей темноты или, наоборот, идущие медленно и с удовольствием, растягивающие каждое движение, одаривая долгими взглядами происходящее вокруг. Чонён принадлежит первому виду, оттого старается ускориться, не показывая никому своё лицо. Раздаётся ближний грохот, потому кассирша вздрагивает, направляясь к себе.

Работа в такое время станет трудней, точно. Нагоняющая тоска при виде затухающего солнца и исчезновений человеческого множества парализует мысли, приправливая страхом. Хочется прийти в свой порой противоречиво до жути неуютный дом как можно быстрее, обнимая подруг. Ю не любит людей, правда, но, когда их больше, гораздо спокойнее. 

Звуки на улицах становятся неприлично тихими, что даже крупицы прохожих куда-то стремительно пропадают, будто проваливаясь через землю. Сгустки туч собираются сильнее, нанизывая воздух как на иглу, которое острием взбивает атмосферу естества с помощью стужи. Девушка жалеет, что на ней нет тёплого шарфа, в который можно было бы зарыться носом, но терпеть наводящуюся дрожь придётся всё равно. 

Свет комнат в многоэтажных зданиях кажется близким вкупе очевидной безразличности серой массы. Незнакомые очертания, отчего в глазах Чонён рябит, а когда наконец появляются широкие капли, то картинка размывается сильнее. Пожалуй, после работы усталость отчаянно хочет забрать свой заслуженный отдых, заставляя ноги сжиматься от непонятливой боли. Жидкость небес падает умеренно, но под наклоном из-за ветра, попадая прямо на лицо девушки. Глаза моргают учащенно, пытаясь закрепить тесноту воздуха, пока шаги становятся быстрее. 

— Твою ж, — шипит кассирша, ботинками отстукивая ритм и совсем уже начиная бежать, — дождь будет сильный. 

Действительно. После этих слов погода портится ещё сильнее, словно в наказание для тех, кто на улице, собирающихся только прийти домой, или словно подарок для тех, кто спокойно сидит в убежищах, ожидая завтрашнюю свежую взбучку воздуха. Чонён лично получает нагоняй, торопясь наконец добраться до своего дома среди одинаковых фасадов зданий. 

Она не любит дождь, особенно в позднее время. Ей кажется, что окружение шутит, измываясь над настроением и одеждой людей, пока они, как затуманенные скукотой игрушечные фигурки, хватают зонты или наперекор мчатся под морось. Только вот ей не хочется ни то, ни то, ни то. 

Всё будущее кажется лимитированной коллекцией какого-нибудь прекрасного набора, но количества как всегда не хватит всем и деньги останутся большой проблемой. Отсюда вытекает резон: вот почему быстрые и поворотливые люди огибают улицы вприпрыжку, пересекая грязь, не давая влажности попасть на их одежду, а некоторые вовсе не могут позволить себе такого, мелкими шагами переступая полосы асфальта. 

Чонён бежит, наступая кое-где на слякоть, а где-то пытается не сделать этого же со значительными лужами. Ветер звенит как устаревший колокол, с силой хлестая её по щекам; девушка стискивает челюсть, сдерживая рвущийся кашель, руки в карманах сжимаются, пока она не доходит до нужного дома. Вздохи, а она быстро поднимается по ступенькам, чтобы зайти в подъезд, наконец увидев знакомую кабинку.

Ю, не мешкая, нажимает на кнопку вызова и одновременно убирает с лица мокрые пряди волос. Вид потрёпанный, в то время как глаза сфокусированы на одном месте — на сенсоре, показывающем номер этажа. Ботинки, наполовину увязшие в грязи, оставляют неприятные следы, но Ю на это только кривит губы, пальцами поправляя крой одежды. 

— Дом, милый дом, — шепчет устало, когда заходит в лифт, — было бы классно, если бы я по тебе скучала не только тогда, когда хожу под дождём. 

Медленное движение и взгляд снова сосредоточен. Сенсор показывает сменяющиеся номера, а кассирша только наблюдает, довольно хмыкая при попадании на нужный. 

Знакомая дверь на лестничной площадке и копошение в связке ключей в стараниях найти именно тот. По крайней мере, это удаётся сделать достаточно быстро, отчего при входе девушка вздыхает, замечая темноту прихожей, и включает свет, а после вновь убирает чью-то пару обуви с ковра. Мокрую куртку осторожно складывают, дабы пыльные капли не попали на пол, а ботинки кладут подальше от остальных, планируя позже почистить. 

— Я дома! — кричит девушка, заходя поглубже в квартиру. 

В других комнатах также тёмно, а дверь в спальню японки и Чеён закрыта, поэтому новоприбывшая не хочет мешать им, направляясь на кухню, где горит единственный свет. В помещении одиноко сидит Цзыюй, попивая чай и кусая печенье. Когда макнэ замечает старшую, то кланяется и хочет встать, но та машет рукой: 

— Не, не надо, — улыбается слабо, пока она неуверенно поднимает бровь, — я сейчас в душ, потом приду, хорошо? 

— Хорошо, онни, — кивает, но все равно встаёт, убирая за собой, — я сейчас подготовлю покушать для нас двоих.

— Ах, — Чонён закусывает губу, — не спеши. Спасибо, Цзы. 

Она уходит, и Чжоу принимается вытирать стол от крошек, доставая нужные приборы. Студентка знает о том, что старшая в душе находится не так долго, а потому пытается сделать всё вовремя. Аккуратные движения, когда длинные руки достают до высоких полок, хватая необходимое, и сонливость после ароматного чая, который она уже успела выпить. 

Она не готовит шикарный ужин, а всего лишь нарезает простенький салатик, подготавливая пару сладостей, что недавно купили. После произошедшего с Момо в их холодильнике теперь очень много еды и практически каждый день одна из них покупает что-нибудь в магазинах, чтобы после приготовить сытную трапезу. 

Цзыюй тихая; хотя, если найти нужную стезю разговора, невозможно унять её энтузиазм. Особенно часто она умеет понимать, кто требуется человеку: терпеливая слушательца или мудрая советчица, которая укажет, что можно сделать в той или иной ситуации. Подруги ценят такие моменты, когда младшенькая зачастую не пытается быть кем-то супер опытным, только её реплики выдают очевидную дальновидность и решительность в тех вопросах, в которых не уверены её онни. 

А сейчас, когда измотанная беготнёй после смены, Чонён в домашней одёжке садится за стол, то после одной молчаливой чашки, макнэша хмыкает, подпирая кулаком подбородок: 

— А почему ты так и не начала уговаривать Джебома уйти с университета? — прямой вопрос, что старшая перестаёт жевать, убирая от себя подальше тарелку. — Ты же прёшь, несмотря ни на что. 

— Так и есть, — кивает незамедлительно собеседница, — но спихивать с места какого-то там второкурсника кажется нереально тупой идеей, на которую я согласилась из отчаяния. 

— В этом есть смысл, — тянет китаянка, на что Ю продолжает, глазами ожидая чужой реакции: 

— Все равно я написала заявление в деканат. 

— Зачем? — она хмурится. 

— Я поступаю, — молвит, облизывая губу, и радуется удивлённой моське напротив, — я нашла более тривиальный способ. 

— О, как, — та хлопает в ладошки, — и что будешь делать? 

Чонён ухмыляется интересу Чжоу, из-за чего нетерпеливо поправляя осанку, объявляет: 

— Я выполню второй вариант. 


	8. Глава 8

— Ах, твою ж мать, — шипит девушка, случайно задевая рукой шнур USB кабеля, — она не прервалась?

В пиццерии мало народа, зато больше кислорода. Цзыюй нагибается, чтобы поближе рассмотреть данные на компьютере и облегчённо вздыхает, когда понимает, что процесс продолжает идти. В самом деле, интересно, почему её волнуют такие вещи, но делается это всё не ради неё самой, а ради Чонён. Пожалуй, только из-за неё, Чжоу соглашается пойти на такие меры и провернуть маленькую «аферу», о которой не будет знать Сынён; всё пройдет безупречно (по крайней мере, должно) с помощью техники, неотразимо гениальной Цзы, ума и упорности Ю и этого придурка Има. 

На данный момент у Джебома скоро окончится ночная смена и они смогут выполнить другую часть плана, но сначала подругам придётся разобраться с первой. Небогатое помещение, не особо пестрящее модным интерьером, на грандиозного вдохновителя не тянет, но сойдёт. Плюсы ему за то, что тут тихо и спокойно можно разобрать свои мысли по полочкам, правильно рассортировав файлы. Несколько столиков, каждый для четырёх персон минимум, тёмные холодные цвета, неприветливый кассир —детали напоминают реалии университетского ситкома о студентах-неучниках. Хотя, чего уж там, их биографии вполне подойдут и так. 

Ю вчера поделилась идеей, которая возникла у неё спонтанно. В некоторых местах она кажется безумной (серьёзно, очень безумно), но макнэ тогда сжала свои аккуратные губы и вздохнула:

— Я знала, что ты обязательно что-нибудь придумаешь, онни, — получила довольный взгляд, — ну, давай сделаем, уже нечего терять. 

И вот, скоро на часах пять часов утра, а они до сих пор не могут закончить передачу огромных файлов. Чонён смотрит на тусклую улицу, затихая при взгляде, что тело дрожит, а после незаметно хватается за руку младшей, чтобы себя успокоить. Волнение бьёт шквалом, потому что доверие сестры также дорого для неё, только вот сделать ничего другого она не сможет. 

Строчка на экране, обозначающая семьдесят восемь процентов выполненного процесса, радует, пока старшая то и дело закусывает губы, стараясь не смотреть на дверь с надписью «только для персонала» и ждать его. Впрочем, сейчас нужно спасать свою задницу, (не думая о чужой), так что ещё один нетерпеливый топ и её подруга начинает разговор: 

— Онни, — зовёт, — я уверена, — кладёт свою ладонь на сердце, улыбаясь, — всё получится. 

— Ну, знаешь, — вздыхает та, — он может в любой момент передумать, к тому же притворяться идиотом в сфере, которую знаешь до ниточек, — драматично округляет глаза, — ну, — тянет, пожимая плечами, — не очень.

— Твоё мнение. 

Диалог затихает. Чонён надевает на себя большой капюшон толстовки и закрывает им также лицо, пытаясь как-нибудь абстрагироваться от реальности. Находясь в тёплой одежде, они не чувствуют слабого дуновения холода, который протекает незаметно, но в кожу внедряется быстро. Ползунок загрузки постепенно становится больше, погружая надежды девушек в веру. 

В целом, удивителен тот факт, что Им согласился. Причина данного решения остаётся неизвестной, но какое дело до таких мелочей, когда сейчас предстоит обговорить важные факторы их плана? Вот-вот, так что зрачки возвращаются к строкам и мелкому шрифту. Чонён вновь вздыхает. 

***

Парень поправляет пиджак и, улыбаясь словно болванчик, прощается с комиссией, что принимала его на собеседовании. На их лицах проступающие разочарование, которое отчаянно приходится скрывать, в то время как Джебом кажется удивлённым, покидая помещение. План вроде как удается, значит, теперь Ю вряд ли его ненавидит. Правда, в голове всплывает вопрос, а почему того волнует ненависть, но ответ на него кажется абсурдом. 

Джебом в руках держит папку с документами, а на лице всплывает непроизвольная улыбка при мысли о том, что жизнь удаётся. Даже если девушки, ждущие его с волнением, не совсем понимают почему ему самому был выгоден отказ со стороны компании, они, наверное счастливы. И он тоже. 

Искомый план был прост: нужные файлы с ноутбука перенесли на телефоны соучастниц, отредактировали некоторые детали, сайт Джейби подкорректировали; в конце же осталась надежда на актёрское мастерство парня и его находчивость. Они студента не подвели, а потому «глупый» Им спускается до ступенек, показавшийся начальникам как невообразимая смесь удачи и «случайностей».

Проходит дальше по тротуару и ощущает слишком простое решение. Будто всё удалось слишком легко, они отделались самыми простыми махинациями, а неужели никто так их и не заметил? Удивительно, но Дже, кажется, впервые рад чьей-то рассеянности.

В конце концов, он планирует встречу с Ю около одного кафе (но не того, которое рядом с университетом) и остро желает почему-то поговорить с ней на одну тему. Со стороны, может, и щепетильной, но ответы Ён-ён кажутся резко необходимыми. Честно, тот не уверен зачем, но всё равно по пути проверяет свой запах, понимая, что те неприятные нотки действительно ушли. 

На улице достаточно проезжающих машин, однако, шагающих пешеходов не так много. Холод ёжит тело, незащищённое тканью, когда тело Има защищено плотной курткой. Теоретически он в теплоте, тем не менее, внутри него ютяться льды похлеще любой Антарктиды, к тому же атакующую совершенно незащищённую душу. 

Оборачивается и замечает витрину магазина, где манекен в мужской одежде стоит рядом с тем, который в женской. Как раз рядом с тем кафе, подмечает студент, но, не замечая приближающейся девушки, пожимает плечами и размышляет, глядя на парные свитера. Щёлкает странная мысль про Ю; оба манекены одеты стильно, как раз в сезон зимней поры. Джебом застывает, разглядывая, а потом слышит насмешливый и невероятно знакомый голос за спиной: 

— Долго тут? — явно Чонён и явно счастливая, раз в голосе слышна такая улыбка, словно получила несколько миллионов долларов. Впрочем, деньги несравнимы с моральным состоянием на счёт обучения в ВУЗе.

— Не совсем, — краешек губ приподнимается при лёгком замечании милого носика Ю боковым зрением, но он правила не создаёт, отчего непривычно смущается, лепеча: — Просто представлял себя в одежде? 

Прохожих мало, тогда стыда особо не чувствуешь, только вот движения чужие заметны ярко: 

— То есть, ты пялишься на манекен с одеждой, потому что пытаешься представить в ней себя? — она хмурится, в интонации нотки сарказма, но собседник только глаза закатывает на чужие реплики. Она хмыкает: — А примерка для кого? — тычет в плечо до сих разглядывающего витрину Бома, а после закидывает вопросами: — Или ты просто не догадался? Или тебе было лень раздеваться? Хочешь я могу подержать твою одежду?

Тот такого поворота смущается, однако, подавать вида не хочет. Не оборачиваясь, поднимает бровь, насмешливо протягивая:

— Даже трусы? — в ответ фыркают. Вероятно, студент ещё не понимает как упряма особа рядом с ним. 

— А какие именно? — невозмутимо отзывается Ю. — Я слышала, что с некоторых марок после ношения трудно вывести пятна от некоторых, — замолкает, принюхиваясь, вероятно (Джебом думает, что точно) к запаху знакомого, — кхм, — кашляет, значит, понимает, что того броского шлейфа уже нет, — выделений. 

— Выделений? — при последнем слове парень их «игру» без взглядов проигрывает, замечая довольное лицо кассиршы. — Ты серьёзно? — он хмурится, ненароком опуская свои глаза вниз. 

— Да, — она морщится, отвечая будто это само собой разумеющееся, что так и есть, — у тебя бывают выделения, если ты не знал. 

Тот, конечно, знал, но сейчас почему-то совсем не понимает к чему клонит Чонён. Он думает, что всё это жёсткий сарказм с нежалеющей иронией в голосе собеседницы: 

— Как что? — решает уточнить он на всякий, вновь натыкаясь на недовольное выражение лица. 

— Ну, — она тянет устало, но потом вдруг улыбается, начиная перечислять: — Ты ходишь в туалет по маленькому, — пальцами показывает идущего человека, — иногда по большому. А ещё, — поднимает указательный палец, демонстративно корча лицо, — когда два человека в постели занимаются…

— Постой, — Бом не выдерживает, вскрикивая и случайно привлекая внимание случайных прохожих, — хватит, — шипит в лицо хитрюге Чонён, которая, однако, беззаботно показывает язык: — При чём тут трусы вообще!?

— Ну, — тянет снова, — так, что? — Им понимает, что его вопросы в сотый раз игнорируют, когда она склоняет голову к витрине магазина: — Идём? 

Неловкая тишина, лицо рядом выглядит серьёзным, но в этих глазах заметны искорки веселья. 

— Ты что реально подержишь даже мои трусы? — он пытается казаться крутым и удивлённым, но чему удивляться, зная, что Чонён способна на многое. Девушка пока лишь не осознает возможности (так кажется Джебому), которые она может использовать. 

— Да, — кивает, поднимая бровь, — а ты что думал? Нет ничего плохого в трусах, тем более я не буду держать их голыми руками, — крутит пальцем у виска. 

— Все равно, фу, — отводит голову к витрине. 

— Что фу? — продолжает та разговор. — Напоминаю, ты сам начал, — тычет в плечо (опять), — к тому же, зачем говорить о трусах, когда на витринах свитера и штаны, пф, — закатывает глаза (опять), — будто ты носишь Gucci. 

— Может и ношу, отстань, — последняя реплика звучит как вызов, отчего тот цокает, — ты же не видела. 

— Ну-ну, — хихикает Чонён, — знаешь, по твоему лицу уже видно, что Gucci в твоём случае невозможно. К тому же, Calvin Klein круче. 

— С чего это? — морщится студент, пропуская мимо ушей реплику про Gucci. — Ты что носишь? 

— Это неважно, но их носит Исин! — плечом легонько задевает его, а после поднимает поучительно палец вверх: — Вот что важно, невежда. 

Им обращается к ней, желая сказать что-то ещё, только вот, смотря на эту игривую ухмылку на губах, замирает. Может лёгкая непринуждённая улыбка расцветает на его лице, это замечает Ю, а потом он только предлагает зайти в то кафе, а не стоять посередине улицы и обсуждать марки одежды. Кассирша фыркает, доставщик торопит. 

Такое непривычное ощущение струится по венам, будто в них вернули бывший там кислород, оттого из губ выходит вздох, а кафе встречает самой обычной установкой мебели. 

Порой, Им не понимает самого себя, считая недостойным. У него были проблемы с тем, чтобы поступить в нынешнее место обучения, а программы — то, что хотелось оставить на время. Он не желает работать с этим постоянно, вот и отнёкивается от вопросов по поводу предложений работы. И всё же, внутри как всегда таятся страхи. 

Глубокие или слабые, они питают подкорку сомнений изнутри, разворачивая готовность человека и оставляя его без гроша сил. Страхи Джебома — всё ещё существуют, практически никто о них знает, но отчего-то захотелось рассказать их той, кто имеет свои. Их беседы не напоминают вежливые и милые отношения, что не так уж хорошо, но при мысли о честности, исчезнет плёнка грубости. Наверняка. 

Им садится за столик, его знакомая (так ли?) тоже. Приносят меню, студент размышляет, а вскоре тянет ненароком: 

— Какое письмо ты отправила деканату? — она поднимает глаза. 

— Оно, по-моему, миллиардное за все эти месяцы, — Ю без контекста цокает, — и там нет ничего такого. Очередная сборная солянка моих мечтаний поступить туда и сочинённые оды любви, — отмахивается, — не важно. 

— Расскажи, — просит Дже, думая о том, что и сам не прочь вправду услышать.


	9. 9. Короткий Эпилог

— Отвратительно, — девушка смотрит на новое письмо от почты и замечает адрес, — неужели они действительно устали получать от меня кучу текста? — не желает заходить, отчего морщится от нарастающего волнения: — Умно. 

Девочки на учёбе как всегда, у неё выходной. Чонён желает позвонить любой из них, только вовремя понимает тот факт, что они на парах. Появляется желание позвонить Иму, однако, Ю передёргивает плечами, отгоняя эту идею. 

— О, боже, — вздыхает громко на всю квартиру, — неужели я трусиха? — бьёт себя по груди (не сильно, конечно). — Да чтобы я боялась какого-то там сообщения? — уверенно движет рукой, однако, зависает и не нажимает на письмо. 

Лицо сдувается, спесь уходит. Она прикусывает губу и собирается заварить себе чай, прежде чем узнать что-то важное. В этом письме действительно должно быть что-то важное, иначе, зачем им отправлять его ей? 

Ю понимает, что голодная. Думает и взвешивает решения, отчего полностью уходит на кухню, в глазах вспоминания письмо и начальный текст, что виднеется в уведомлениях. Дрожь мельком пробивает тело кассирши, в воздухе проплывает напряжённая атмосфера, перед головой белые фонари и песни на фоне про одинокую жизнь и неудачи. 

С листов ожидания убирают или нет? Чонён не уверена, она знает, что с листа можно поступить. Классно, конечно, понимать о своей подходящей кандидатуре, но не находить нужный момент, дабы её использовать. 

Голова лопается от догадок. Самая приятная про поступления, самая неприятная ещё не найдена. Там по очереди абсурд и чушь сменяют друг друга, уступая позиции банальной панике Ю. 

— Жить или не жить? — тянет девушка, а после чувствует трель телефона. 

Кажется, человек на проводе как раз вовремя снисходит для её души, чтобы ответить на дангый вопрос. Экран открывается, на иконке Дже, кушающий пиццу. Чонён выдавливает смешок, отключая быстро вызов: 

— Да ну это всё, — удивляется тому, что позвонил именно Им, — я лучше загляну в письмо. 

Приятное чувство, но ощутимая мотивация. Кассирша заходит в письмо и осознаёт, что она, скорее всего, уже не кассирша. Наверное. Если, конечно, не удастся совместить расписание с работой. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как же я рада, что теперь вторая история цикла официально закончена!🥺👉👈 Спасибо большое всем, кто прочитал, следил или следит за мной, и поддерживает. Люблю вас! Надеюсь, вам понравилась данная история и вы смогли проникнуться героями~~❤️  
> У меня остаются волнения на счёт того, правильно ли я смогла раскрыть название этой работы, но одновременно теплеется уверенность при виде того, что я заканчиваю страхи с чистой душой.  
> Спасибо вам ещё раз! Оставайтесь со мной и будьте счастливы💚💜🤍


End file.
